videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat
Cartoon Network Vs. Mortal Kombat (CN Vs. MK) ''is an upcoming crossover fighting game wishing to come out on 9017. Released for the PC, Playstation KY, Xbox Ultra and Wii X and developed by Cartoon Network Interactive and NetherRealm Studios with Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, High Voltage Software, Adult Swim Games, Midway Games Mature Internet Entertainment, Boomerang Studios, Toonami Gaming and Varrentical Interactive Entertainment. In the future began a new generation of video game could be newlest game, Mortal Kombat Vs. Cartoon Network (''MK Vs. CN), co-developed by NetherRealm Studios. Gameplay Features Plot The story is about the Cartoon Network and Mortal Kombat characters are coming to fight our tournament, to become the most overpowered, mega strength and unleashed. Kombatants Learn to choosing side, the supreme character of Cartoon Network or the strong warrior of Mortal Kombat to learn beign roster of 20 playable kombatants. Cartoon Network Universe Playable * Wayne * Lucien * Johnny Bravo * Dexter * Robotboy * Coop * Juniper Lee * Samurai Jack * Bloo * Ben * Grim * Eddy * Blossom * Omi * Nigel Uno * Johnny Test * Rikochet * Courage * Mojo Dojo (sub-boss) * Vilgax (final boss) Mortal Kombat Universe Playable * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Jax * Liu Kang * Ermac * Reptile * Kano * Kitana * Quan Chi * Stryker * Raiden * Baraka * Cyrax * Kabal * Johnny Cage * Mileena * Nightwolf * Reiko * Goro (sub-boss) * Shao Kahn (final boss) NPC Cartoon Network Universe * Max * Bubblegum * Benson * Computress * Kamikazi * HighRoller Mortal Kombat Universe * Orin * Argus * Delia * Kotal K'etz Zones Cartoon Network Universe Starter # Toon City # Cul-De-Sac # Dexter's Lab # Bagge Farmhouse # Foster's Home # Xiaolin Temple # Vilgaxia Palace Mortal Kombat Universe Starter # Netherrealm # Lin Kuei Palace # The Pit # Wu Shi Academy # Sky Temple # Special Forces HQ # Shao Kahn's Fortress Modes * Story * Universe * Konquest * Adventure * Arcade * Versus * Brawl * Online * Survivor * Marketplace * Vault * Krypt * Tournament * Extras * Options Factions Cartoon Network Universe * Urban Rangers * Plumbers * Kids Next Door * Dexstar * Samurai Empire Mortal Kombat Universe * Lin Kuei * Black Dragon * Brotherhood of Shadow * Special Forces * White Lotus Realms Cartoon Network Universe * Null Void * The Future * Underworld Mortal Kombat Universe * NetherRealm * EarthRealm * ChaosRealm Variations Cartoon Network Universe * Ben- Bio, Ultimate, Power * Bloo- Superdude, Regulation, Cooless * Blossom- Frozen, Pink Meter, Heart Laser * Coop- Mechman, Rosterblast, KB-8 * Courage- Fear, Thriller, Scream * Dexter- Prime, Heatblaster, Steampunk * Eddy- Marshall, Professor Scam, Space Outlaw * Grim- Dark, Angel, Death * Johnny Bravo- Alpha, Proto, Disco * Johnny Test- Nuclear Damage, X-Fusion, Pattery Flame * Juniper Lee- Magical, Karate, Formula * Lucien- Scientist, Average, Kung-Fu * Nigel Uno- Leader, Artillery, Spectre * Omi- Neptune, Manipulation, Tsunami * Rikochet- Wrestling, All-Star, Rush * Robotboy- Super, Vision, Extreme * Samurai Jack- Swordsman, Pure, Puncher * Vilgax- Warmaster, Immortal, Chrome * Wayne- Bully, Mechanical, Stealthy Mortal Kombat Universe * Baraka- Grounded, Airborne, Sparky * Cyrax- Lin Kuei, Explosion, Chainsaw * Ermac- Mystic, Spectral, Master of Souls * Goro- Dragon Fangs, Kuatan Warrior, Tigrar Fury * Jax- Pumped Up, Heavy Weapons, Wrestler * Johnny Cage- A-List, Fistcuffs, Stunt Double * Kabal- Speedster, Black Dragon, Flash * Kano- Cybernetic, Commando, Cutthroat * Kitana- Mournful, Royal Storm, Assassin * Liu Kang- Dragon's Fire, Dualist, Flame Fist * Mileena- Ethereal, Piercing, Ravenous * Nightwolf-Shaman, Spirit, Plants * Quan Chi- Warlock, Summoner, Sorcerer * Raiden- Displacer, Master of Storms, Thunder God * Reiko- Dark Arts, Blood Reign, Warlord * Reptile- Deceptive, Noxious, Nimble * Scorpion- Ninjustu, Hellfire, Inferno * Shao Kahn- Konqueror, Wrathful, Emperor * Stryker- SWAT, Riot Control, Officer Down * Sub-Zero- Cyromancer, Unbreakable, Grandmaster Category:Games Category:Video Games